Mortal Kombat: Armageddon
11 октября 2006 27 октября 2006 XBox: 17 октября 2006 Wii: 29 мая 2007 15 июня 2007 |genre = Файтинг |modes = Синглплеер, Мультиплеер, Онлайн мультиплеер |ratings = BBFC: 18 ESRB: M (Mature) OFLC: MA15+ OFLC (NZ): R18 |platforms = PS2, XBox, Wii |media = DVD }} Mortal Kombat Armageddon (сокр. MKA) — седьмая часть серии файтингов Mortal Kombat. Версия для PlayStation 2 была выпущена 11 октября 2006 года, версия для XBox — 17 октября 2006 года. Версия для Nintendo Wii была выпущена 29 мая 2007 года в Северной Америке. Игра не была выпущена на XBox в Европейском регионе.MKO: No Xbox PAL Version of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Mortal Kombat Armageddon стал последней игрой серии для PlayStation 2 и XBox и первой игрой серии на Wii. Сюжет Спустя некоторое время после создания миров, у бога-защитника Эдении, Аргуса, и его жены, колдуньи Делии родились дети: Тейвен и Дэйгон. Делия могла видеть пророчества, касающиеся будущего. Одно из событий, которые она увидела во время своих видений, было полное уничтожение всех миров, в результате появления слишком большого числа слишком сильных воинов. Старшие Боги потребовали предохранить вселенные от уничтожения и поручили задание Аргусу и Делии. Делия предсказала, что битва достигнет своего апогея в кратере в Эдении среди руин. Аргус приказал построить пирамиду внутри кратера, в то время, как Делия создала огненного элементаля по имени Блейз. Блейз содержал в себе силы, достаточные, чтобы остановить воинов. Аргус желал, чтобы все воины были уничтожены, но Делия хотела менее жестокого решения проблемы: отнять у воинов все их силы. Они решили, что отправят своих детей состязаться друг с другом и победивший займёт место бога-защитника Эдении. Для битвы с Блейзом каждому из братьев понадобится достать меч из одного из храмов их отца в Земном Царстве и доспехи из одного из храмов их матери, также в Земном Царстве. Один из доспехов уничтожит всех воинов, второй — лишит их сил. По сути, это состязание будет, как игра в орёл-или-решка между Аргусом и Делией; только случай решит, что произойдёт с воинами. Братья были вызваны во дворец в Эдении, где они попали в ловушку Аргуса и были погружены в сон. Оба были помещены внутрь гор в Земном Царстве, а в качестве стражников к ним были приставлены Драконы. Тейвена охранял Золотой Дракон Орин, за Дэйгоном присматривал Красный Дракон Каро. Когда Блейз подаст сигнал, драконы должны будут разбудить своих подопечных и состязание начнётся. Во время событий, связанных с возвращением Короля Драконов, пророчество Делии о конце света начало сбываться. Дэйгон был ошибочно разбужен раньше нужного, драконом Каро, который принял потерю связи с Блейзом за сигнал к пробуждению Дэйгона и началу состязания. Дэйгону удалось узнать в чём была суть состязания и он стал одержим идеей захватить эту богоподобную мощь в свои руки. Он заручился помощью Шиннока, который убедил его в том, что Аргус и Делия помогают Тейвену и тем самым подтолкнул Дэйгона к убийству собственных родителей. Дэйгон создал организацию Красный Дракон (названную так в честь дракона который его разбудил) и поработил Каро, чтобы использовать его возможности по открытию порталов для нужд своей организации. Основной задачей Красного Дракона было обнаружение местонахождения Блейза и Тейвена. Когда Тейвен, наконец, был разбужен, во время возвращения Онаги, он обнаружил, что его постоянно пытаются убить посланники Красного Дракона. Тейвену удалось попасть во дворец своего отца, где он должен был обнаружить меч, но ему удалось лишь выяснить, что меч был украден. В храме своей матери, который превратился в штаб квартиру Лин Куэй, Тейвен смог найти доспехи, оставленные ею. В это же время Куан Чи объединил всех самых могущественных воинов Тьмы, включая Шао Кана, Шанг Цунга и Онагу, чтобы не дать силам Света получить силу заключённую в Блейзе. Битва началась в кратере, посреди Эденийских руин, как и пресдказывала Делия. Когда Блейз явился перед Тейвеном и Дэйгоном, элементаль рассказал о настоящей цели путешествия: уничтожить войнов Mortal Kombat или отнять у них силы. Дэйгон открыл правду Тейвену о том, что он убил их родителей, тем самым мечом, которым он должен был убить Блейза (именно Дэйгон украл меч Тейвена). Тейвен и Дэйгон сразились друг с другом. Тейвен выиграл битву, забрал свой меч и отправился на пирамиду Аргуса, которая поднялась из-под земли, после столкновения войнов в кратере. Комбатанты начали пытаться забраться наверх пирамиды, чтобы сразится с Блейзом. Что конкретно произошло в конце MKA - неизвестно. Известно лишь, что Блейза убил Шао Кан, который и получил божественную мощь, став несокрушимым. После этого, Рейден вступил в схватку с Каном и проиграл. Перед финальным ударом Шао Кана, Рейден успел послать себе сообщение в прошлое во время событий оригинального Mortal Kombat, что становится началом сюжета Mortal Kombat (2011). Геймплей Большой составляющей геймплея MKA стал Air Kombat — режим битвы, в котором боец может выполнять комбо и спецприёмы в воздухе. Этот режим был заимствован из Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Парри и Комбо Брейкеры также стало возможным делать во время битвы в воздухе. В игру была добавлена возможность Wake-up Game. Она позволяет контратаковать противника, который пытается атаковать поваленного на землю оппонента. Теперь, если враг захочет нанести удар, его атаку можно отразить внезапным ударом ноги. В версии для Wii была добавлена возможность для бойцов, внезапно, ложиться на землю. Из-за большого количества персонажей в игре, число боевых стилей у персонажей было сокращено до двух. Сократилось и количество ударов в стилях. Как правило два боевых стиля — это один рукопашный и один оружейный стиль, хотя у некоторых бойцов есть только два рукопашных стиля.Washington Post: One Last Fight to The Death У крупных персонажей — боссов и подбоссов, как правило только один стиль, название которого можно прочитать, только открыв список с приёмами персонажа.IGN: Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Progress Report Многие персонажи из прошлых игр получили новые спецприёмы. Анимация стала ещё более резкой, а физика - ещё легче, по сравнению с Mortal Kombat: Deception. Смена стилей почти полностью утратила своё значение, и в целом, МКА очень сильно напоминает 2D игры серии. Персонажи В версиях для PlayStation 2 и XВох содержится 62 бойца и 2 слота на таблице отведено для персонажей созданных в режиме Kreate-a-Fighter. В версии для Wii левый слот для созданных персонажей был отдан Камелеоне. thumb|Экран выбора персонажей В MKA не попали персонажи, которые появлялись в приключенческих играх серии — Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat: Special Forces и Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, несмотря на требования некоторых фанатов увидеть в MKA Тремора и Монстра (персонаж, созданный на основе альтернативного костюма Скорпиона, который появляется в Конквесте Mortal Kombat: Deception). Трое помощниц Куан Чи из Mythologies — Киа, Джатаака и Сарина появляются в игре в режиме Конквеста в качестве боссов. В игре есть только два новых персонажа: главные герои игры — братья Тейвен и Дэйгон. Также MKA стал первым дебютом Сарины в полноценной игре серии. Арены * Оружейная (Armory) — ремейк арены Оружейная из Mortal Kombat II. На этой арене можно подобрать оружие, есть смертельная ловушка. * Боевая Арена (Battle Arena) — ремейк Арены Кана из МКII. На этой арене можно подобрать оружие и есть 4 смертельных ловушки. * Колокольня (Bell tower) — ремейк арены Колокольня из Mortal Kombat 3. На этой арене есть смертельная ловушка. * Башня Зла (Evil Tower) — ремейк арены Башня из МКII. На этой арене есть смертельная ловушка. * Огненный Колодец (Fire Well) — новая версия арены из Mortal Kombat 4, на этой арене есть смертельная ловушка. * Логово Горо (Goro’s Lair) — ремейк арены из Mortal Kombat и МК4 * Ад (Hell) — новая версия арены Логово Скорпиона из Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. * Лесопилка (Lumber Mill) — ''На этой арене есть смертельная ловушка. * Метеоритный шторм ''(Meteor Storm) — на заднем плане можно увидеть мост с арены Яма II из МKII. * Башня Внешнего Мира (Outworld Spire) — '' На этой арене есть смертельная ловушка. * Пирамида Аргуса ''(Pyramid of Argus) — эта арена открывается только в режиме Конквест, когда игрок соберёт 40 реликвий. В аркадном режиме здесь происходит битва с Блейзом. * Логово Рептилии (Reptile’s Lair) — новая версия арены из МК4. * Палата Душ (Soul Chamber) — ремейк арены из МК3 и Mortal Kombat Gold. * Метро (Subway) — римейк арены из МК3. На этой арене есть смертельная ловушка. * Тюрьма Текунинов (Tekunin Prison) — новая версия арены Тюрьма из МК4. На этой арене есть фоновое добивание. * Пустоши (Wastelands) — римейк арены из МКII. На этой Арене есть смертельная ловушка. * Арктика (Arctika) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Ботанские Джунгли (Botan Jungle) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Палаты Дэйгона (Chamber of Daegon) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Эденийские Руины (Edenian Ruins) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Багровый Лес (Krimson Forest) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Дворец Лин Куэй (Lin Kuei Palace) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Утёсы Преисподней (Netherrealm Cliffs) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Пещеры Красного Дракона (Red Dragon Caverns) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Военная Комната Рейко (Reiko’s War Room) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Логово Скорпиона (МКА) (Scorpion’s Lair) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Балкон Шао Кана (Shao Kahn’s Balcony) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Тронный зал Шао Канa (Shao Kahn’s Throne Room) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Башня Шиннока (Shinnok’s Spire) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Тронный Зал Шиннока (Shinnok’s Throne Room) — арена из режима Конквест. Открывается в режиме Конквест или в Крипте. * Падающие Утёсы (Falling Cliffs) — эта арена взята из Mortal Kombat: Deception. На ней есть смертельная ловушка. * Адская Литейная (Hell’s Foundry) — эта арена взята из МКD. На ней есть смертельная ловушка. * Трюм Корабля (Nethership Interior) — эта арена взята из МКD. На ней есть смертельная ловушка. * Небесный Храм (Sky Temple) — эта арена взята из МКD. На ней есть смертельная ловушка. Особенности Крипт Крипт вернулся в эту игру в обновлённом виде и внешне стал больше похож на катакомбы, чем на кладбище или гробницу. В этой версии Крипта можно увидеть, что содержится внутри каждого Гроба ещё перед покупкой и сам Склеп разделён на секции, посвящённые концепт-артам, геймплею, медиа и так далее, облегчая игроку навигацию по Склепу. Также в отличие от предыдущих игр Крипт может быть открыт разными методами: заплатив некоторую сумму монет за каждый Гроб как раньше, или найдя все 60 реликвий в режиме Конквест. После нахождения всех 60 предметов все ячейки Крипта откроются автоматически, что позволит сэкономить деньги на покупку предметов в режиме создания персонажа. Также в специальный Гроб со знаком вопроса можно вводить секретные коды, открывающие различные Гробы. Конквест thumb|Геймплей Конквеста Режим Конквеста в MKA содержит в себе элементы из Конквеста Mortal Kombat Deception и Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. Сюжет сфокусирован на двух братьях Тейвене и Дэйгоне, которые были погружены в спячку из-за пророчества о Конце Света, которое увидела их мать — пророчица Делия. Тейвен — главный герой Конквеста, а его брат Дэйгон — его главный противник. Конквест использует управление, стандартное для приключенческих игр того времени. Также в Конквесте есть обычные бои, один-на-один, как в аркадном режиме. В некоторых местах в Конквесте можно использовать оружие, которое можно подобрать на уровнях. Также в Конквесте можно собрать 60 реликвий (по одной реликвии на каждого бойца, кроме Тейвена, Дэйгона и Камелеоны), которые позволят получить доступ к секретным бойцам и открыть весь Крипта.IGN: Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Relic locations in Konquest Прохождение режима Конквест позволит открыть Тейвена в аркадном режиме игры. Режим создания бойца В дополнении к возможности выбора из 63 персонажей, MKA позволяет игроку самому создать бойца. Количество опций в режиме позволяет создать более тысячи разных комбинаций.IGN: German Games Convention 2006: Mortal Kombat Armageddon Во время создания игры в конструкторе можно было использовать заранее созданные классы персонажей (Таркатаны, Наёмники, члены банды Чёрный Дракон, Ниндзя, Ретро Ниндзя (ниндзя образца классических игр серии Mortal Kombat 1—''Mortal Kombat 3).TMK E3 MKA Video #11 — LIVE FROM LA E3 2006 В финальной версии в конструкторе доступны только два заранее созданных класса персонажей — Колдун для мужских персонажей и Женщина-Таркатан для женских. Впрочем все части одежды от остальных классов доступны в игре, но их необходимо открывать по отдельности. Классы персонажей будут появляться в конструкторе только после того, как будут открыты все части их одежды. thumb|Режим создания бойца Игроки могут дать своему персонажу уникальный боевой стиль, задавая различные удары для каждой кнопки, а также победные и боевые стойки. Есть также возможность дать своему персонажу оружейный стиль, правда выбирать придётся только из двух типов оружия — топоров и мечей. Можно задать своему персонажу спецприёмы, которые в конструкторе разделены на классы. Большинство движений и частей костюмов надо покупать за монеты, полученные в Конквесте или аркадном режиме, хотя есть небольшая часть движений и одежды доступных с самого начала игры. Созданному персонажу также можно написать собственную историю, которая будет отображаться если пройти за него аркадный режим. Правда показ истории оборвётся после двенадцати строк или если последняя строка состоит из одного слова.Midway Boards: Khameleon is not in MKA Созданные персонажи также могут применяться в онлайн игре. Режим создания Фаталити Ещё одна новая возможность игры — создание собственного Фаталити ( ). Эти фаталити состоят из серии коротких команд, которые игрок должен ввести одну за другой, за небольшой промежуток времени. Чем больше команд игрок введёт, тем меньше будет времени на ввод каждой следующей команды. Многие команды нельзя использовать более одного-двух раз. Кроме того, вводить каждую следующую команду можно только после того, как боец завершит предыдущее движение (многие из них длятся так долго, что время на ввод следующей команды истекает и фаталити прерывается). Максимально можно ввести одиннадцать команд подряд — так называемое Ultimate Fatality. Чем больше уровень проведённого фаталити тем больше денег получит за него игрок. Существует несколько типов движений в KAF: удары и разного вида членовредительства, изменение положения противника (уложить на пол или на колени), доставание оружия, добивающие удары. Фаталити не считается выполненным, если игрок в конце не выполнил добивающий удар. Реакция на новый режим фаталити была неоднозначной: с одной стороны, игрок мог добить противника собственноручно составленной комбинацией ударов, а с другой — терялась индивидуальная манера добивания каждого из бойцов. Мотор Комбат Мотор Комбат ( ) — это мини-игра в ''MKA, напоминающая Марио Карт и ему подобных гонок. Для игры в этом режиме доступно десять персонажей: Скорпион, Саб-Зиро, Джакс, Барака, Рейден, Китана, Милина, Джонни Кейдж, Сайракс и Бо’Рай Чо. Трасс, на которых происходят гонки, всего пять: Потерянная Пирамида, Ботанские Джунгли, Канал Лин Куэй, Пивоваренный завод Бо’Рай Чо и Завод во Внешнем Мире. Каждый из десяти персонажей, имеет собственный карт (выдержанный в стиле персонажа) и специальные возможности. Бойцы в Мотор Комбате сделаны в той же мультипликационной манере, как в Puzzle Kombat в MKD. Также в игре есть индивидуальные Фаталити и ловушки на трассах. В Мотор Комбат можно играть онлайн: до 4 игроков на XВox и до двух на PlayStation 2. Саундтрек Разнообразие композиций, которое было в Mortal Kombat: Deception сохранилось и в этой части. Здесь можно услышать и тягучие мелодии с восточными мотивами и динамичные ритмы, сдобренные электроникой. Есть даже мелодия в стиле тяжелого рока и впервые в серии появились треки, стилизованные под оркестровое исполнение. Большинство треков для игры было написано тремя композиторами — Винсом Понтарелли, Ричем Карле и Джимом Бонни, который написал мелодию для арены Метеоритный шторм. Дэн Форден в написании саундтрека не участвовал, но его мелодии для арен Небесный Храм и Адская Литейная используются в игре, так как эти арены были перенесены в MKA из Mortal Kombat: Deception. Разработка Изначально MKA планировался, как бессюжетный сборник, который должен был называться Mortal Kombat Kompilation, но позже было принято решение добавить в игру сюжет и сделать её полноценной седьмой частью серии. 3 октября 2005 года было обнаружено, что Midway зарегестрировали доменное имя MKArmageddon.com.TRMK: Shacknews previews Mortal Kombat: Armageddon В начале января 2006 года в журнале Game Informer появились подробности о проекте — в частности, что в игре будут персонажи из всех предыдущих частей серии, режим создания собственного персонажа, режим создания фаталити, система воздушного боя и Конквест похожий на Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks.TRMK: Next Game Informer to feature MK Armageddon 28 февраля Midway официально анонсировала игру.TRMK: Midway makes Mortal Kombat: Armageddon official Играбельное демоверсия МКА была представлена на выставке Е3 2006. В игре было только 15 играбельных персонажей, только четверо из которых (Скорпион, Саб-Зиро, Горо и Шао Кан) были взяты из прошлых игр серии. Режим создания персонажа был доступен для игроков, а Motor Kombat в эту демо версию включён не был. Также в этой версии был уникальный для серии вращающийся экран выбора персонажей.МК Сервер: E3 2006: день первыйМК Сервер: E3 2006: день второйМК Сервер: E3 2006: день третий 1 августа было подтверждено, что МКА выйдет на Wii в начале 2007 года.TRMK: Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Confirmed On Nintendo Wii Чуть позже было объявлено о выходе коллекционной версии игры, а в конце августа уже почти завершённая версия МКА была представлена на выставке Games Convention в Лейпциге.TRMK: MK: Armageddon Collectors Edition Bonuses RevealedМК Сервер: Свежее мясо и 2 копыта Изначально в игре не должно было быть Хамелеона, Камелеоны и Мяса. Хамелеон и Мясо считались шуточными бойцами. В игре не должен был появится и Мотаро из-за сложностей, связанных с программированием механики боя и реакций на фаталити для четырёхногого кентавра. Позднее, уступив требованиям фанатов, Midway добавили Хамелиона, Мясо (использовав в качестве его прототипа модель Драмина) и Мотаро, превратив его из четырёхногого кентавра в двухного монстра, похожего на сатира. Из-за ограничений по времени в версии для PlayStation 2 и XВох не попала Камелеона (женская версия Хамелеона, присутствовавшая только в версии Mortal Kombat Trilogy для Nintendo 64). Трансформация Мотаро и отсутствие Камелеоны среди персонажей игры вызвали множество негативную реакцию со стороны фанатов. Позже Камелеона всё-таки попала в версию MKA для Wii. Также у некоторых персонажей в игре нет альтернативных костюмов, в частности у боссов-монстров, типа Онаги или Блейза. Выпущенные версии Помимо обычной версии игры для PlayStation 2 были также выпущены 4 специальных издания игры содержащие: 60 минутный фильм «История Фаталити», видеокарты для более, чем 50 персонажей, обложку игры с автографом Эда Буна и порт аркадной версии Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Несколько версий игры продавались в различных магазинах со специальными металлическими коробками и обложками с различными персонажами. Версия для Wii, выпущенная полгода спустя, получила новую систему управления движением, которая использовала возможности приставки. Также в игру были добавлены: новый режим Endurance Mode и возможность потренироваться с новым типом управления Wii Remote Training Mode, новые экраны для меню и персонаж Камелеона. Однако, в этой версии МКА нет возможности для игры по сети. В 2008 году МКА был выпущен, как часть сборника Mortal Kombat Kollection, включавшего в себя Mortal Kombat: Deception и Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Реакция Реакция на MKA была довольно положительной, и игра получила неплохие рейтинги на сайте Game Rankings: 88% для PlayStation 2, 89% для X-Вox, 82% для Wii. Игра была позитивна отмечена за включение 60 играбельных персонажей. Режим создания Фаталити и Режим создания Бойца получили смешанные оценки. Некоторые хвалили возможность самому создать фаталити, другие были разочарованы отсутствием классических добиваний. Движок игры также был раскритикован за то, что был создан на основе двух предыдущих игр серии, и некоторые журналы называли систему не «иновационной». Многие недостатки геймплея Mortal Kombat: Deception были убраны, но появились новые, связанные с системой воздушного боя и парированием ударов. Некоторые критики отмечали, что несмотря на большое число персонажей некоторые из них играются, как клоны друг друга. Другой проблемой стал сюжет. У персонажей в MKA нет ни роликов на движке, ни рендеренных картинок, как в предыдущих частях серии. В Крипте MKA можно найти неиспользованный концепт биографии Ермака, из-за чего появились слухи, что биографии для бойцов были созданы, но не были включены в игру из-за нехватки времени. Midway позже заявило, что биографии вобще не были созданы.MKO: No Character Biographies for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Месяц спустя в чате Эд Бун подтвердил, что биографии персонажей будут выкладываться на официальном сайте MKA.Чат Fight Night 2006 Первая биография принадлежащая Кенши была выпущен 21 декабря 2006 года.Midway Boards: All Bios released so far… 5/30/07 После этого было выпущено ещё несколько биографий, но 15 октября 2007 года модератор форума Midway заявил, что создание биографий для MKA было остановлено. Игра выиграла премию «Лучший файтинг» по версии Spike Video Game Awards в 2006 году.Gamespot: Oblivion nabs Spike TV top honors IGN назвала МКА Лучшим файтингом на PS2.IGN: BEST FIGHTING GAME PS2 Журнал Official Xbox Magazine назвал Armageddon «Xbox Game of the Year» в одном из выпусков от 2006 года. Gaming Target занёс игру в список «52 игры, в которые мы продолжим играть после 2006 года».Gamingtarget: 52 Games We’ll Still Be Playing From 2006: Part 3 Интересные факты * Нормальные Фаталити не попали в игру, из-за большого количества персонажей. * В ранней версии игры, показанной на выставке Е3 2006, был другой экран выбора, который выглядел, как вращающаяся таблица, на каждой стороне которой было примерно около 30 иконок для выбора персонажей. Галерея images.jpg|Общий рендер со всеми персонажами серии mk_kol_box.jpg|Обложка Mortal Kombat Kollection mkarmageddon_logo.jpg|Старый логотип MKA Mortal_Kombat_-_Armageddon.jpg|Рендер эксклюзивного для Wii персонажа Камелеоны Mortal_Kombat_Armageddon_ntsc-front.jpg|Обложка игры для PlayStation 2 Mortal+Kombat-+Armageddon+download+cover.jpg|Обложка игры для Xbox Wii_Mortal_Kombat_Armageddon (1).jpg|Обложка игры для Wii MKA_Premium_Cage_Goro.jpg|Обложка Премиум издания МКА c Джонни Кейджем и Горо MKA_Premium_Kano_Sonya (3).jpg|Обложка Премиум издания МКА c Соней Блейд и Кано MKA_Premium_Shao_Sindel (1).jpg|Обложка Премиум издания МКА c Шао Каном и Синдел Примечания }} Ссылки * [http://mkserver.ru/modules.php?name=mkar&page=1 Mortal Kombat: Armageddon на MK Сервере] * [http://www.mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/ Раздел Mortal Kombat: Armageddon на Mortal Kombat Warehouse] * [http://www.trmk.org/games/mortal_kombat_armageddon/ Mortal Kombat: Armageddon на TRMK.org] en:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon es:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon pt:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Категория:3D игры серии Категория:Консольные игры Категория:Основные игры серии